Two Friends A Little Vodka One Shot
by MistyRose96
Summary: Sakura is out with the girls a the biggest club in konoha, when the guys meet up with them and they all start doing shots. When Shikamaru and Sakura start dancing will being fueled with Vodka and their feelings for each other, have them ending up somewhere together that night. I Hardly see any Sakura and Shika fanfics so heres a Oneshot :D


**Hey guys hope you like it! review it please!**

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, her tight red dress pressed against her in all the right places and her make up just right, she had since let her hair grow out long and it was now half way down her back.  
The girls were meeting her at the bar and she grabbed her purse and set out to Konoha's biggest club 'Static'.  
She walked through the door, the music pumping loudly, the lights dull except for the pulsing lights of the dance floor, she looked around and finally found the girls. Ten ten, Ino, Hinata and Temari  
all were leaning against the bar chatting and laughing she made her way over when she noticed the guys sitting at a booth watching them, one male caught her eye and she smirked.

"Hey girls" she smiled and waved to them

"Wow you look great" Ino gave a flashy smile she was wearing a pale lavender dress and heels her hair in the normal blonde pony tail

"Thanks Ino" she smiled and ordered a vodka she looked around her eyes landing once more on the boy, his hair still in his spiky hair style, his eyes looking around slowly the lazy look upon his face.

"You know who else is looking good tonight Sakura" Ten ten nudged her Hinata laughed softly

"Y-yeah Shikamaru is looking good" She said shyly and Sakura blushed.

"Whatever guys" she said downing her drink. The girls had found out about her small crush a few weeks ago and she still hadn't made them forget about it, Her love for Sasuke disappeared when he moved away and a certain friend had held her interest since then, but she never made her move.

"Another please" She said and the bartender poured out another drink.

"Lets do shots!" A familiar voice echoed next to the girls, Sakura smiled over at Naruto

"Hey Sakura!" He said hugging her

"Hey knuckle head" She said and hugged him, she hadn't noticed the rest of the boys walk over till she saw Ino smiling she blushed wildly

"Did someone say shots" Choji smiled and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Please remember last time, you were passed out the whole night.. so troublesome" he said and leaned against the bar

"You look nice Sakura" Shikamaru whispered over and she looked at him with flirty eyes.

"And you look ravishing Shika" She laughed and turned to the bar as the Bartender lined up eight shots and the gangstood in a line.

"Ready, go" Naruto called and they all lifted the shots spilling them into their throats, the cold liquid burned her throat and she coughed a little, the boys didn't even flinch and soon their was more shots lined up.  
Sakura hesitated before finally taking more shots. She looked over at Shikamaru, he was wearing a black tight top and army pants he looked sexy as hell and soon she was aching inside.

"Lets go dance" She said and made her way over the dance floor the girls following her, she smiled and started swaying her hips Ino behind her and Ten ten in front of her as the girls easily moved and grinded around each other, Hinata sat next to Naruto at the bar as the boys watched them happily, Sakura made light eye contact with Shikamaru as she moved around the dance floor, he smiled lazily and stood from the bar, she didn't notice him walking towards them she slowly dropped down towards the dance floor her body pushed against Ino's when she looked up Shikamaru was standing her arms crossed,

"Come to dance have we" She teased and spun slowly grabbing his hand, she put her arms around his neck and his hands found her way to rest on her hips, he leant in and she held her breath, the coil slowly turning in her stomach in between her legs hot.

"You shouldn't tease me like that, its very troublesome" he whispered in her ear, her body shuttered.

"Did you ever think that was the point" She whispered back and softly nibbled on his earlobe, his hands moved down clenching onto her ass, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Sakura, don't start something you cant finish" he said.

"Who said I cant finish it" She said back, the hotness nearly unbearable in her women hood.

She moved away to look in his eyes, filled with lust and she knew hers looked the same.  
The alcohol making them brave and crazy but she knew she would of wanted it even without the Vodka as she grabbed his hand and walked in the shadows out of the bar, the couple basically ran to her apartment and she fiddled with her keys, she wanted him so bad she couldn't think she finally unlocked the door, and she felt his lips crash against hers hard, he backed her against the now closed door his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck pulling him closer, she bit softly onto his bottom lip and slipped her tongue in against his as the wrestled for dominance, for course Shikamaru always gaining it.  
His hands slipped down to her thigh and lifted her up, her legs instantly going around his waist without breaking the kiss, her women hood aching for him. He carried her through the house his hands hot on her body and kicked open her bedroom door. He stumbled through the door and landed them both on her bed, him on top of her he broke the kiss and planted hot feverish kisses down her neck as she arched to meet his touch moaning lightly

"Your.. Amazing.. Sakura" He said between kisses.

He sat up looking down at the beautiful women under him and couldn't wait to be in her, but he didn't want to rush it, but that didn't stop him from tearing open her dress leaving her in her black lace bra and underwear

"I didn't like it anyway's" She said out of breath and he smiled leaning back down kissing softly down her stomach before coming to her underwear, his fingers slowly massaging her clit before painfully slowly taking them off, leaving her exposed under him, she shuttered and closed her eyes.  
He slowly kissed around until he finally met her clit, licking it softly. She moaned and her breath quickened his fingers slowly coming up and sliding inside her

"Whoa your wet Sakura" He said to her and she squired under him,

he continued sucking and licking until he felt her body shutter and Moaned loudly, smiled and crawled back up her eyes fogging and he kissed her hungrily, Sakura could taste herself and it turned her on even more as she grabbed his shirt the two breaking away just enough to pull the shirt off, Sakura moved against him, the zipper of his pants against her.  
Shikamaru moved his hand and un zipped his pants taking them off leaving him in his boxers, which soon met his pants on the floor, he held himself above her his, length at her entrance he kissed her breast softly and she groaned

"Shikamaru, please" she whispered, she wanted him inside her.

he smirked "Your so troublesome"

he said and thrust into her, holding her body as she gasped,  
he slowly moved inside her walls clenching and getting usto his length,  
He softly bit her neck and her hands held onto his neck and back leaving scratches in red marks.  
He started to thrust harder, sitting up and holding onto her hips as he plunged into her, he looked down at Sakura moaning beneath him and it sent him nearly over the edge,

"S-Shikamaru!" She said before her felt her release the warmth covering his Length and soon he collapsed from his own orgasm, both of them letting out heavy breaths, he leant over his placed a soft kiss on her lips

"Sakura, I might have had something to drink tonight but I have wanted this for so long" He admitted resting his forehead against hers

"Shikamaru I have liked you for so long, I have been waiting for so long" She laughed as he moved out of her and laid beside her, she yawned and crawled over to him.

"Lets have a shower" She whispered and he nodded,

"The clean up after sex is such a drag" He groaned getting up and she followed.

The two quickly shower and had to resist from ravishing each other again under the hot water and steam, as they laid in bed not sure of what tomorrow would bring Sakura kissed his cheek and whispered.

"I love you Shikamaru" she said wondering if he was awake.

"I love you to" He smiled and they fell asleep in each others .

* * *

**Okay well that was it haha that was my first uploaded sex sorta scene haha, please review and read my other fanfic :D hope it was good**


End file.
